SCMid-Atlantic
SCMid-Atlantic is a regional sports network owned by SportsChannel. The network is available in a 7-state region, from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania to Charlotte, North Carolina on more than 23 cable & fiber optic providers & is televised nationally via satellite providers DirecTV & DISH Network. Since SCMid-Atlantic was launched in April of 1986, the network has televised more than 600 professional & NCAA Division I collegiate events annually. SCMid-Atlantic is the official cable network of the Baltimore Ravens & televises preseason games, LIVE post-game shows during the regular season & nightly Ravens programming throughout football season. SCMid-Atlantic is the official cable network of Georgetown Hoyas basketball, George Mason Patriots Basketball, BIG East basketball & football, BIG South basketball & football, Colonial Athletic Association basketball, UNC Wilmington Seahawks basketball & the BB&T Classic. SCMid-Atlantic has 4 channels: full-time SCMid-Atlantic & SCMid-Atlantic-HD channels, as well as overflow SCMid-Atlantic+ & SCMid-Atlantic+ HD channels to accommodate the networks' teams' schedules Availability SCMid-Atlantic is currently carried on DirecTV national DBS system, DISH Network, COX, RCN, Comcast & Charter cable systems as well as Verizon's FiOS TV in the Washington D.C. metropolitan area. The network also carried regionally by Antietam, Armstrong, Atlantic Broadband, Bay Country, Broadstripe, Easton, Harron Metrocast, Kuhn, Mediacom, MI Connections, Ntelos, Oldtown Community, Openband, Reds Cable & TriCounty Programming Nationals & Orioles SCMid-Atlantic televises every available Washington Nationals & Baltimore Orioles games LIVE & in HD, as well as Nats Xtra & O's Xtra, the network's exclusive pre- & post-game shows. As with all MLB broadcasts, SCMid-Atlantic produced games are available @ MLB.TV for out-of-market viewers, with local viewers able to watch highlights a certain amount of time after the games finish. SCMid-Atlantic has not yet offered a statement about in-market streaming. SCMid-Atlantic produces local over-the-air TV broadcast of games of the Nationals for broadcast on Washington's WDC 7 (WDC-TV) or on NewsChannel 6 & the Orioles for broadcast on WBMD 13 (WBMD-TV). These games are shown on SCMid-Atlantic itself outside the local markets. For the past 2 seasons, during the Beltway Series, SCMid-Atlantic combined the broadcasts by having 5 broadcasters simultaneously. Each team is represented by an analyst & both sideline reporters. The play-by-play announcers each broadcast for half the game Baltimore Ravens SCMid-Atlantic is the official cable network of the Baltimore Ravens & airs preseason games & Ravens programming nightly during football season. Ravens programming on SCMid-Atlantic has included Ravens Xtra, SCMid-Atlantic's post-game show, 1 Winning Drive, The John Harbaugh Show, Ravens Report, Game Plan & Purple Passion Other Pro Sports Teams Other that the National, Orioles & the Ravens, SCMid-Atlantic televises most games of the NBA's Washington Wizards, the NHL's Washington Capitals, MLS's DC United & MLL's Washington Bayhawks. SCMid-Atlantic also carries the NFL's Washington Redskins pre- & post-game shows NCAA Football & Basketball The network televises 275 NCAA Division I football, basketball & lacrosse games each year. NCAA football games on SCMid-Atlantic feature regional teams including West Virginia, Pittsburgh, East Carolina, Marshall, Rutgers, Liberty, Coastal Carolina, Lafayette, Georgetown, Gardner-Webb, VMI, Virginia Tech & Lehigh. Conferences include the A-10, BIG East, BIG South, C-USA, Ivy, MAC, Patriot, Sunbelt & WAC. SCMid-Atlantic is the official cable network of Georgetown Hoyas basketball, George Mason Patriots basketball & UNC Wilmington Seahawks basketball. The network televises the BIG East Conference game of the week in college football & basketball & is the official cable network of the BIG South Conference. SCMid-Atlantic carries over 200 NCAA basketball games each season. SCMid-Atlantic's basketball schedule includes A-10, America East, BIG 12, BIG East, BIG South, CAA, C-USA, MAAC, MAC, NEC, Patriot, Southern & WAC games featuring Georgetown, George Mason, Old Dominion, VCU, Radford, Liberty, James Madison, VMI, William & Mary, UNC-Wilmington, Campbell, NC State, UNC-Charlotte, UNC-Greensboro, Winston-Salem State, Appalachian State, Davidson, High Point, UNC-Asheville, Winthrop, Lehigh, Lafayette, Mount St. Mary's, Loyola, UMBC, Towson, Navy, American & George Washington. SCMid-Atlantic also televises the annual BB&T Classic in Washington D.C. & coach's Shows for regional NCAA teams. In the past, the lineup has included the Roy Williams Show, the Sylvia Hatchell Show, the Skip Holtz Show, the Sidney Lowe Show & the Tom O'Brien Show. The network also has rights to college games from the ACC & the Colonial Athletic Association & coaches shows from Virginia Tech & the University of Maryland, College Park Other Programming SCMid-Atlantic's other sports programming includes programs on golf, fishing, horse racing, poker, NASCAR, etc. Other programming includes Redskins Nation & is broadcast from Redskins Park in Ashburn, Virginia, a talk show called Washington Post LIVE which airs on weekdays & SCMid-Atlantic SportsCenter, a highlight show which airs twice (or 3) times each night. The late-night broadcast of SportsCenter is replayed during the morning as SportsCenter Daytime from 1:00-9:00 AM ET SCMid-Atlantic-HD SCMid-Atlantic-HD is a 1080i HD simulcast of SCMid-Atlantic. On September 16th 2008, SCMid-Atlantic announced that it will launch a full-time HD network & will televise 200 MLB games in HD in 2009. DirecTV originally carried the HD feed only for games, until it was added full-time on April 1st 2009, just in time for the 2009 MLB season. In 2010, SCMid-Atlantic & SCMid-Atlantic+ will televise every available Orioles & Nationals game in HD. Also, all home games & select road games of the Wizards, Capitals & DC United are shown in HD, along with certain shows like Redskins Nation, Washington Post LIVE & SCMid-Atlantic SportsCenter SCMid-Atlantic+ SCMid-Atlantic also has an overflow sports feed named SCMid-Atlantic+ that broadcasts select Wizards, Capitals, DC United & ACC basketball games. It's only used when 2 games run simultaneously. SCMid-Atlantic+ is carried by DirecTV & DISH Network & most cable companies in the region. SCMid-Atlantic+ also has an HD feed as well SC on SCMid-Atlantic SCMid-Atlantic carries SC programming in lieu of a SC affiliate. This offers the region access to a variety of college sports, notably ACC men's & women's basketball on Sundays, PAC-10 basketball on various nights + BIG 12 & PAC-10 football on Saturdays during their respective seasons. This arrangement is to secure national coverage for it's collegiate lineup of games, even though SCMid-Atlantic already has plenty of college teams on the network SCMid-Atlantic: College (???) There are plans that in the future that all of the college teams that are shown on SCMid-Atlantic could be moved to the new SCMid-Atlantic: College which broadcasts current college teams that SCMid-Atlantic currently airs. The management of SCMid-Atlantic is considering this & if they go with it, the network could launch in either April or May of 2010. This is a similar situation to SCRocky Mountain's own college channel (SCRocky Mountain: College, otherwise known as SCRocky Mountain-2) External links